1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a digital logic circuit, and more particularly to a single clock divider logic circuit which has high precision and is easy to implement and an implement method therefor.
2. Description of Related Arts
In the design field of digital logic circuits, it is difficult to implement the divider logic circuit, and it is more difficult to implement the divider logic circuit in one clock.
In conventional digital divider logic circuit arts, when a divisor is a standard power value, namely the divisor is an integer power of 2, a quotient is generally obtained by shifting a dividend to the right for corresponding digits. However, when the divisor is not a standard power value, the integer part of the quotient is generally obtained according to the circulate times that the divisor circularly subtracts the dividend, so it is almost impossible to implement the divider logic circuit in one clock. Thus, it is necessary to provide a single clock divider logic circuit which has high precision and is easy to implement and an implement method therefor.